leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Skjold, the Shield Warrior
Skjold, the Shield Warrior is my attempt at making a rage-based tank. Now, that may sound like a weird idea, since tanks are supposed to initiate while rage-based characters build up over time, but with what I had in mind Skjold here would have a really strong initiate that, if played correctly, would allow him to continue inflicting a lot of pain on the enemy team for the rest of the fight. I also really wanted to make a dual shield-wielding character for a long time, and here it would fit this champ's concept as a tank with a very aggressive playstyle. Abilities Skjold's secondary resource is Fury, which is granted upon successful use of his abilities and is also partially consumed by some of them. Additionally, Skjold gains 1 point of Fury every time he takes damage equal to 1% of his base health (before reductions are applied). When out of combat for 5 seconds Skjold loses 5 Fury per second until he reenters combat. Skjold dashes forth, slamming into the first enemy unit he hits and dealing them physical damage. If Skjold hits an enemy he gains 10 Fury. Skjold can use Shield Bash within 3 seconds of using Shield Dash. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 600 }} Skjold enhances his next autoattack within the next 5 seconds to deal bonus physical damage and silence his target. Skjold gains 20 Fury if he silences a champion and 10 Fury if he silences a non-champion unit. This ability resets Skjold's autoattack timer. |leveling= |cost= 10 |costtype= Fury }} }} Skjold throws one of his shields which will fly out in an arc with the cursor at its apex before returning to him, dealing magic damage and applying a 3 second slow to any enemies it hits along the way. After using Avenging Throw, Skjold can throw another shield within the next 3 seconds at a 5 Fury cost before incurring the ability's cooldown. Skjold cannot use any other abilities until he has regained both his shields. Skjold gains 5 Fury for every enemy the shield hits, though he cannot gain additional Fury by striking the same target twice. |leveling= 2.4 times the distance between Skjold and the cursor |cooldown= 10 |range= 375-850 }} Skjold slams his shields together, forming a stationary barrier in front of him that will reflect the first enemy ability it encounters back at the attacker. The barrier will remain for a short time after being set off before disappearing, though it will only block further enemy spells. The barrier automatically disappears after 2 seconds. Skjold gains 20 Fury if his barrier reflects an attack, and 5 Fury for every spell blocked afterwards. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 15 |costtype= Fury }} For a limited time, Skjold's abilities taunt all affected enemies for 1 second. This effect cannot affect the same enemy more than twice. Additionally, Skjold reflects all attacks and abilities back at his attackers, dealing a percentage of the original's damage, though he himself is still fully affected by them. While these effects are active, Skjold's Fury gains from all sources are doubled. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Comments and criticism are heartily appreciated! As with my other two champs, Rheya, Crux of the Elements and Burke, the Apothecary, Skjold's details and background will soon follow. Changelog . *Removed the taunt time scaling on . All abilities now taunt enemies for 1 second, regardless of the ultimate's level. 01/17/13 *Attacks and abilities reflected by deal 25%/50%/75% of the original's damage, down from full damage. *Removed the Fury cost for and normalized the Fury gain to 5 for every enemy hit, down from 10 per champion and 5 for the rest.}} Category:Custom champions